Will I?
by Ariana Malfoy- Lestrange
Summary: This is a one-shot HarryCho fic, set to the Stacie Orrico song, I Promise. Has a bit of relation to my other HarryCho fic, Watching You From Afar, but can be read on it's own. This song made me think of this ship, so I wrote about it!


Will I always be there for you?  
  
When you need someone.  
  
Will I be that one you need?  
  
Will I do all my best to  
  
To protect you  
  
When the tears get near your eyes  
  
Will I be the one that's by your side?  
  
He turned in his bed. He just couldn't seem to get her off of his mind. Yes, they had broken up almost a year ago, and yet...he couldn't stop thinking about her. She was always there, in the back of his mind.  
  
She had changed so much since last year. This year, she seemed so lost...so distant...from everybody. He hadn't seen her cry once. She had dark circles under her eyes, her eyes that were once full of laughter, then full of tears, and now...full of something he couldn't recognize.  
  
He wanted to make her laugh again. He wanted to make her smile again, really smile again, like she hadn't in a long time.  
  
Why had he been so stupid last year? If he had been more understanding, more caring, more tactful, the maybe things would be different.  
  
Will I be there when you call me in the middle of the night?  
  
Will I keep the rain from falling down into your life?  
  
I promise, I promise,  
  
I promise I will.  
  
How he wished that he could talk to her, how he wished he could find words in the English language that could express his feelings. But he was too afraid. Too afraid of being rejected, too afraid of saying the wrong thing.  
  
They had talked a couple of times during the year, a hello there, a stammered conversation here.  
  
But if he did tell her, if he did talk to her...and if she felt the same...what if he hurt her again? What if he was the reason she died?  
  
After Sirius, and Cedric, he never wanted to go through anything like that again.  
  
Would he help her more by loving her, or would he help her more by staying as far away from her as he could?  
  
Will I take tender care of you?  
  
Take your darkest night  
  
And make it bright for you.  
  
Will I be there to make you strong?  
  
And to lean on  
  
When this world has turned so cold  
  
Will I be the one that's there to hold?  
  
He didn't know what to do.  
  
What if he were to die tomorrow? Would he regret never telling her?  
  
Yes, he knew he would. But what if Voldemort, knowing of his feelings for her, what if he targeted her next?  
  
There were too many what ifs.  
  
He had heard many people say "Live your life like there's no tomorrow."  
  
What if there was no tomorrow? What if he never got a chance?  
  
He needed to tell her. He couldn't not tell her...he just couldn't...  
  
Will I be there when you call me in the middle of the night?  
  
Will I keep the rain from falling down into your life?  
  
I promise, I promise,  
  
I promise I will.  
  
He decided that he would do it the next day, when he saw her; he would take her aside, and tell her. Finally, he was able to fall into a dreamless sleep.  
  
The next day, he kept an eye out for her all day, but didn't see her. Right before lunch, however, he spotted her walking towards the Great Hall.  
  
Will I be there when you call me in the middle of the night?  
  
Will I keep the rain from falling down into your life?  
  
I promise, I promise,  
  
I promise I will.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he called her name. Everything else, everybody else, the very Earth itself, seemed to stop, as she slowly turned around. It felt like a century when she finally met his eyes.  
  
And I love you more everyday  
  
And nothing will take that love away.  
  
When you need someone  
  
I promise I'll be there for you.  
  
And then, in that second, in that instant, in that small moment when her eyes met his, he knew everything would be okay.  
  
Will I be there when you call me in the middle of the night?  
  
Will I keep the rain from falling down into your life?  
  
I promise, I promise,  
  
I promise I will. 


End file.
